the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day Of Doom
'''Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day of Doom '''is unlocked with the cards from Day of Doom. It came out on March 5. It's a mission for you to end the nightmare of the Cahills. This mission is to destroy the remaining strongholds belonging to the Vespers. Amy will be your guide. Mission In this mission, you will have to destroy all Vesper strongholds. Briefing You got a call from Amy. She told you that the Vespers' plot to destroy the world is foiled, and the hostages are saved. She has only one more task for us: destroy their strongholds, so the Vespers are beaten for good and never rise again. PLACES There are five places located, indicated as active Vesper strongholds. Click on them to view the information, and get Amy's message to hear objectives Namorona River - Vatovay-Fitovinany, Madagascar #Hidden beneath the river in the Ranomafana National Park #Established to monitor Cahill activity in Southern Africa #Tracked every movements of Grace's plane, The Flying Lemur Boundary Ranges - Alaska, USA #Located at the foot of a remote mountain #Used by agents who need to go off the grid #Contains Vesper One's favourite interrogation chamber AWW Cartagena - Cartagena, Colombia #Contains the Vespers weapon arsenal #Used for top secret leadership meetings #Includes a crypt for agents killed in the field... or for irritating Vesper One CLASSIFIED - Krakow, Poland (DATA Building) #Located in a secret computer lab hidden in an office building #Functioned as the main Vesper data center #Coordinated all intelligence gathering on the Cahills #Accessible only to genius Vesper programmers and hackers Hashima Island - Nagasaki, Japan #Home to the main Vesper research lab #Designed as a testing center of the Doomsday mechanism #Includes a shooting range, high security prison, and sushi bar You can choose which base you want to destroy first, then second, third, until the end. It's all up to you. ASSAULT - Vesper Stronghold 1 Namorona River, Madagascar USE YOUR RAFT TO TRAVEL DOWN THE RIVER AND DESTORY THE TARGETS TO FLOOD THE STRONGHOLD MINIGAME: Use A and D to steer the raft. Hover your cursor, the crosshair, on the targets to destroy the water valves After you destroy the valves, you'll see the stronghold's water pipes are destroyed, and the place is flooded and destroyed Location is DESTROYED ASSAULT - Vesper Stronghold 2 Alaska, USA GRAB YOUR CLIMBING GEAR AND TRIGGER AN AVALANCHE THAT WILL BURY THE STRONGHOLD MINIGAME: Use F and J to climb the place. This is like a climbing game you did before, but with extra buttons. There are boulders which suddenly falls from above. To dodge the right boulder, press F and H, to dodge the left one, press J and G. After you reached the top, you triggered an avalanche.You'll see boulders of snow rolling and covered the stronghold Location is DESTROYED ASSAULT - Vesper Stronghold 3 Cartagena, Colombia USE YOUR X-RAY GOGGLES TO SNEAK PAST THE VESPERS DEFENSES AND DESTROY THE ARSENAL MINIGAME: Use key arrows to move. Deactivate the laser of the door by turning off four switches. In doing so, avoid the lasers. With the help of the googles, you could see glowing tiles on the floor. Hover on that, so that the laser won't harm you. Approach the switch, then press space to turn off. If you got hit by the laser, you'll have to start over. Do this for three times After you have passed the laser, you place the bombs and lock the place. Outside, you hear it explode, and it shakes the area. The car's alarm is even activated after that quake. Location is DESTROYED ASSAULT - Vesper Stronghold 4 Krakow, Poland USE YOUR MADRIGAL SMARTPHONE TO HACK INTO THE VESPERS' DATA NETWORK AND UPLOAD A VIRUS TO THEIR COMPUTERS Click on the building to start MINIGAME: There are three codes on the way and you have to deciphered it. The smartphone will provide help CODE ONE: Outside, you'll see a panel with four knobs. Using The Medusa Plot code, turn the knobs so it spells 'OPEN', then click on the blue panel. The Madrigal smartphone will provide the cipher. CODE TWO: Click on the computer. Caesar code. Change the word 'ARCHIMEDES' (SPOILER: fwhmnrjijx) WARNING! Unknown device detected! CODE THREE: The numbers show the alphabets, then it's ATBASH (SPOILER: krakus) After you input the last code, the phone uploaded the virus. You'll see the entire screen of the computers is filled with pictures of Saladin - and green laser. BOOM! PRANG! All computers are destroyed. Location is DESTROYED ASSAULT - Vesper Stronghold 5 Hashima Island, Japan USE YOUR MAGNIFYING GLASS TO EXPLORE THE STRONGHOLD, THEN ENSURE THEIR DOOMSDAY RESEARCH STAYS BURIED MINIGAME: Look around the scene for a code for self-destruction. The news clipping, message on a laptop, and the language reference book are optional lookout. The main one is the notebook beside the laptop with the message. Check the lower right page, pictograms of wood, rain, mountain, and fire. On the control pad, press the code (SPOILER: 木雨山火) After it, the tunnel shakes, then boulders covered up the place. Research is sealed up Location is DESTROYED EPILOGUE You have destroyed the last of the Vesper strongholds. Now, the Cahills are relieved that the Vespers will no longer rise again and cause troubles. For the time being, take a break for a while SEE YOU GUYS in 39 Clues: Unstopabble You will also get a exerpt from 39 Clues: Unstoppable: Nowhere to run. It runs from the prologue to Chapter 4. It will say: Finally, thanks to you the world is safe again... . Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Missions Category:Day of Doom Category:David Baldacci Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 6: Day of Doom Category:Series Two Category:Council of Six Category:Vesper One Category:Vespers Category:The 39 clues website Category:Strongholds